


I Quit

by IsaacTheGreat69



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Depression, Patton says fuck, total vent fic, unappreciated character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-14
Updated: 2018-11-14
Packaged: 2019-08-23 14:36:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16620887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsaacTheGreat69/pseuds/IsaacTheGreat69
Summary: Patton's had enough.





	I Quit

_**10:02 am** _

Patton didn’t feel good. He wasn’t sick, no, he was in perfect health physically. The problem was his mind.

He was having a less-than-awesome day. He’d been having a lot of those lately - a lot more than usual in fact, but he just tried to push through them. Today was no different.

Despite the lead in his bones and the cotton in his head, he gets up to prepare for the day. He knows if he just lazes about the others will worry! It isn’t until he’s fully dressed and glances at his cat clock that he realizes it took him over an hour to just get up, and it was now almost noon. Whoops.

_**12:08 pm** _

He heads downstairs in a rush, heading into the kitchen to start on lunch. Roman, Logan and Virgil are all on the couch in the living room watching something on TV, and Roman glances into the kitchen when he hears Patton moving around.

“Ah, Padre! There you are!” an apology is already forming on Patton’s lips, only to die when he hears, “I’m famished, what’s for lunch?”

Patton shakes it off and smiles. “I was going to go with something simple today. Mac ‘n cheese sound good?”

Roman sighs, turning back to the TV. “I suppose, yes.”

Patton just wants to go to bed. “Sorry I slept in so late, kiddos! I guess I was just having a really good dream!”

Virgil shrugs. “I honestly hadn’t noticed.”

Logan gives Patton a disapproving look. “You need to stop watching television until 5 am, Patton, it’s bad for Thomas.”

Patton had gone to bed almost right after dinner last night.

He smiles and forces an apologetic laugh. “You’re right, I just love Parks & Rec so much! It’s hard to put down.”

Logan scoffs. “Obviously.”

Patton’s smile disappears - not that anyone notices - and he finishes making lunch in silence. He tells the other sides lunch is ready, they all get their food, and Patton goes back to his room.

_**1:30 pm** _

A knock sounds at the door and Patton rolls over, sitting up and looking at the door. “Who is it?”

There’s a slight scuffling noise before a quiet, hesitant, “It’s me…”

Patton smiles. Maybe Virgil felt bad about forgetting Patton earlier and came to apologize? “Come in, kiddo!”

Virgil opens the door, and Patton’s smile is quickly replaced by a concerned frown as he gets up and leads Virgil to sit on his bed. “What’s wrong?” Virgil fidgets with the zippers on his hoodie sleeves and stares at one of the many stuffed animals in Patton’s room. There’s a long beat of silence before he speaks up.

“I’m just… Really anxious, and I don’t know why…”

Patton hums. Well, it made it a little harder when they couldn’t talk out what was bothering him, but Patton could work with this. “Okay… Have you tried distracting yourself?” When Virgil shakes his head, Patton smiles. “Well there ya go, kiddo! You can try listening to music, watching a movie, drawing, reading… There’s a whole lot you can distract yourself with!”

Virgil shrugs. “I dunno, Pat, I don’t think that’d work…”

Patton’s mouth quirks to the side. Okay…. “Relaxation techniques? Try candles or incense, calming music or white noise, maybe wrap yourself in a soft blanket.”

Virgil shakes his head.

Patton scratches at his head. What else was there? It was so hard to think, to focus, when his head was full of cotton and his mind couldn’t concentrate on anything. He frowns. “Sorry, kiddo. I think that’s all I’ve got.”

Virgil shakes his head, standing up. “It’s okay, Dad.” Patton can tell by his tone that he’s disappointed. He leaves, shutting Patton’s door quietly.

_You failed him._

Patton shakes his head, grimacing slightly. “I’m not a miracle worker.” And with that he lays back down under the covers, closing his eyes. He was so tired…

_**2:46 pm** _

Another knock startles Patton out of a half-asleep daze. He sits up, rubbing his eyes. “Come in.” He calls, voice flat. Roman makes his way inside, throwing himself dramatically across Patton’s lap.

“Oh Patton, it’s just awful!”

Patton is suddenly very awake and very worried. Was someone hurt? Lost? Did Virgil have an anxiety attack because he couldn’t help him?

_Not a miracle worker._

“What’s wrong, Ro?”

“I conjured a manticore-chimera as big as a house and it defeated me!” He cried in anguish. Patton blinked.

_….Seriously?_

“Maybe you should start with something smaller?” Patton suggested, running his fingers through Roman’s hair. Roman huffs.

“I have to defeat the biggest, baddest beast to save the prince, Patton! You just don’t understand.”

_I really don’t. Can I go back to bed now?_

“Well sure, Ro, but you can’t just expect yourself to be able to beat something you’ve never fought before. You need to work your way up.”

Roman rolls his eyes and sits up. “If I wanted to be told to go the easy way I’d’ve asked Logan.” He stomps out of the room, leaving the door open. Patton can hear the creative side’s door slam shut down the hall.

“But that’s the answer….”

_**4:27 pm** _

“Have you honestly been sleeping all day?”

Patton jolts, his eyes snapping open. He doesn’t even remember falling asleep. He sits up, looking over at the open doorway where Logan stands, arms folded over his chest.

“Wha?” Logan sighs.

“You’ve slept all day, haven’t you? How many times must I tell you that this chaotic sleep schedule of yours is only detrimental to Thomas’ overall health? I came here to get your advice on a scheduling matter, but clearly you feel your time would be better spent napping. Perhaps you should look into fixing that.”

He closes Patton’s door with a firm click.

Patton purses his lips, his chest filling with fire.

_I didn’t ask to be like this._

_**6:17 pm** _

Patton descends the stairs, figuring he should probably get started on dinner. He still feels exhausted, and irritated with how the day’s gone so far, but that was okay! He just had to make dinner and he’d have the night to himself.

Virgil sits on the couch, scrolling through Tumblr idly while Roman retells how he slayed the manticore-chimera. Logan sits on the armchair, reading a book.

Guess they hadn’t needed his help after all.

Patton starts getting out the ingredients to make spaghetti. It was his comfort food on days like this, partially because it didn’t require much focus or brain power. Logan looks over as Patton fills the pot with water.

“Ah, Patton, nice of you to join us.”

Patton bites back a scathing comment and just smiles in Logan’s direction as he sets the pot on the stove.

“Spaghetti again? Seriously? You have an addiction, Pat.”

Patton’s jaw clenched as he grabbed the pasta out of the cupboard and reached for a pan for the meat.

“Patton! I finally defeated that manticore-chimera! Without your lackluster advice, I might add. Really, it was very ea-”

Patton slammed the pan on the counter, making the other sides jump.

“I  _quit_!”

Triplet looks of shock greet him as he spins around to face them, face red with anger. This is the first moment of real clarity he’s had all day.

“I’m sick of it! Of all the- the- expecting me to fix every freaking problem like I have magic powers! Of being asked to help and getting a hand to the face when I do! Of being berated and ridiculed for something you don’t even understand, because how the hell could you?” He scoffs, shaking his head. “Have any of you once asked how  _my_  day was? How  _I_  was feeling? What  _I’m_  worried about? Here, let me help you; no! You haven’t! You’re so preoccupied with your own problems and wanting someone else to fix them for you that you don’t even consider how the other person is feeling! Well guess what? I quit! I’m done! Screw being Dad, if this is what it’s like I’ve  _had_  it! Make your own fucking dinner!”

He stomps out of the kitchen, heading up the stairs. He doesn’t hear the others snap out of their surprise until he’s at his door, but instead of going down to apologize, he just slams his door shut behind him and throws himself onto his bed.

Patton didn’t feel good.


End file.
